1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal portion structure of a motor mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3027900, a conventional terminal structure is configured such that a dish-like insulator (insulating member) is attached to a terminal of an alternator (motor) and is formed with drainage slits (drain holes) at four outer circumferential positions thereof.
Draining the water in the insulating member through the drain holes needs to expose at least part of the drain holes through an insulating cap attached to the insulating member. If the exposed part of the drain holes faces upward in terms of the motor layout; however, water may enter the insulating member through the drain hole.
In this case, it is conceivable to change the positions of the drain holes of the insulating member in accordance with the motor layout. However, this makes it inevitable to provide a plurality of different types of insulating members, which is unpreferable in terms of commoditizing parts.